He's Back Double Take
by RedHal
Summary: This is another take on my He's Back story. See my Profile for full summary. Also, it helps to read the original. This time, Sam left three years after Danny to go look for him and was never seen again. It's been 18 years since her disappearance and J
1. Chapter 1

I do Not own Danny Phantom

Chapter 1: Intro by Danielle Cooper

Hello. My name is Danielle Cooper. I'm fourteen years old and I go to Casper High. Well, I will, starting today. Today is my first day of high school and I am a nervous wreck. My mom, Jazz Fenton/Cooper, graduated Valedictorian. My dad, John Cooper, grew up in Montana and didn't meet Mom until college.

I have one best friend. His name is Sam Foley. I think his parents, Uncle Tucker and Aunt Valerie, named him after one of his Dad's best friend: Samantha Manson. I myself was named after my Uncle Danny who coincidently was Uncle Tucker's other best friend.

Uncle Danny disappeared 21 years ago. Aunt Sam left to go find him after she graduated Casper high. She was never heard from again. Personally, I think she found him and is laying low with him.

There is a perfectly good reason. You see, Uncle Danny has super powers. Actually, it's more like ghost powers. He can do everything a ghost can do. How do I know? Mom, Uncle Tucker, and Aunt Sam were the only people close enough to him to know. Uncle Danny told Uncle Tucker and Aunt Sam. Mom just followed him one day and saw him transform. She later joined the team.

I have heard many stories about Uncle Danny. He's fought every kind of ghost that came his way from the Box Ghost to the King of All Ghost; Youngblood to Plasmius who is his archrival. I've never met Uncle Danny, but he's my hero.

AGGHH! The bell just rung. I've got to get to class. Wish me luck.


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't own Danny Phantom

**Chapter 2: I Can't Believe I'm Doing This**

Samantha Smith was laughing at her husband.

"I can't believe you. How much did you want to get away?"

"Very funny Sam." Dan Smith told his wife. "It was the best I could do with my degree."

"And not get caught." She finished as she kissed him. "Have fun at school."

"Really cute. I just hope no ghosts show up."

Dan Smith had just gotten a job as a Science teacher at Casper High. He and his wife decided to move back to Amity to raise the child that she was carrying. Hopefully, he can face his problems before the baby was born.

0000

As Dan pulled into the parking lot, he looked at his old school and remembered all the fun times he's had there. Those memories also brought back the memory of when he went invisible to sneek his transcript out and change a few things such as his name. Dan got out of the car and went to the Teacher's Lounge like all of the Teacher Work Days before hand.

0000

"Aww. Dan. Glad you can make it on time." Mr. Lancer said (A/N: Yeah. He's still there). "How's Samantha?"

"Just as moody as ever. And that's including High School." He said hinting his true identity.

"Well, I've know a few moody kids back in the day." He said beginning to reminisce. "Just remember these few tips: One. Don't let them walk all over you. Two…"

"If you'll excuse me Mr. Lancer," Dan interrupted, "I think I can handle it. Science is a very hands-on subject."

"Very well Mr. Smith. I'll leave you to your students." Mr. Lancer said as they left the Lounge.

Dan walked into the room where a bunch of students were waiting wanting to know what the new teacher was like.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Dan murmured to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Danny Phantom

**Chapter 3: Fall Open House**

A couple of months had passed. Samantha Smith was 5 months pregnant and Dan was doing his best to juggle work and keeping her happy.

"Isn't Open House soon?" Sam asked her husband.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I was thinking of going. I've heard so much of your students. I want to meet them and their parents. Especially that one Danielle Cooper."

Danielle had intrigued them both. One reason was that when Dan had asked the students to get their parents to sign those forms at the beginning of the year, Danielle's paper was signed "Jazz Cooper". Both Dan and Sam wondered if it could be the same Jazz that they knew way back when.

"If you're up to it." Dan said to his wife.

"I am."

0000

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Sam told her husband.

Since she had gotten out of the car, she had spotted Dash and Paulina Baxter, Mr. Lancer, Tucker and Valerie Foley, John and Jazz Cooper, and to their surprise, the Fentons.

"I guess we were right about Danielle." Dan mention to his wife.

"You might want to hold me back before I strangle Paulina."

"She hasn't done anything to you!"

"I know. I just can't forget how she treated us in high school"

"People change Sam. Look at us."

"I don't think changing NAMES has anything to do with that."

0000

"So you see," Dan was telling the class of parents and grandparents, "that's pretty much what your children will be studying this semester. If you have any questions, feel free to come speak to me."

"These are my grandparents" Danielle introduced Jack and Maddie Fenton to Dan after the talk.

"Pleased to meet you." Dan said

"Likewise." They said.

"You're a scientist." Maddie said. "What do you believe would happen if someone was exposed to ectoplasmic radiation?"

"GrandMA!" Danielle said horrified. "He doesn't…"

"Actually, I believe that being exposed to that type of radiation may cause a rearrangement of the DNA structure therefore causing some type of mutation. Either that or killing the person."

"What about half killing?" Jack asked as Danielle gaped at her teacher.

"Half killing? I never thought of it that way. I do believe there are beings known as Halfas which are half human and half ghost. I never really looked into it."

"Hey Danielle. What's up." A boy said coming up to the group with his parents.

"He's an expert on ghost." Danielle said to Sam Foley still staring at her teacher.

"I wouldn't say THAT" Samantha said coming up eating a chicken wing.

"Honey? Are you having a craving?" Dan asked his wife.

"Yeah." She said with her mouth full. "How do you know?"

"Call it Husband's intuition Mrs. Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian."

"I'm more of a meat person myself." Tucker Foley said.

"Yeah. He's worse than Sam about eating vegetables." Valerie said.

"Anyways." Tucker said before Samantha could speak up. "You're an expert on ghost?"

"Not really an expert, but I've had more than enough dealings with them"


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Danny Phantom

**Chapter 4: Busted**

At the end of the Open House while everyone was cleaning up,

"See. You managed around Paulina."

"Only because I left the room when she walked in."

Dan sighed. Some things will never change.

"Excuse me Mr. Smith."

Dan looked at the door.

"Danielle? What is it?"

"I was wondering how you know so much about ghost."

"Like I said to your friend's parents, I've had more than enough dealing with them."

Just then, his ghost sense went off.

"What was THAT!"

"Nothing. Would you girls please excuse me?" he said as he ran out of the room.

"What was that about?" Danielle asked Samantha.

Before she could answers,

CRASH

"I AM TECHNUS. MASTER OF TECHNOLOGY AND ALL THINGS ELECTRICAL!"

Just then, a white haired muscular man in a black and white hazmat jumpsuit flew into the room.

"You NEVER get tired of talking about yourself do you." He continued.

"YOU! I THOUGHT YOU LEFT"

"What? Nah. I just needed a vacation." He said before he shot a plasma ray at the ghost.

Just as the fight was getting good, the Fentons, Coopers, and Foleys decided to see what was taking Danielle so long with her question. Unforunatly for Danny and Sam, no one noticed their arrival.

"SAM! DO YOU HAVE THE THERMOS?" Danny Phantom yelled at his wife.

"Huh?" Sam Foley asked "What thermos?"

"No Danny. I didn't think we'd need it." Sam said "We haven't had to fight ghosts in so long…"

"HERE DANNY!" Tucker said throwing a spare Fenton thermos.

Danny put the Master of Long Winded Introductions into the thermos after he caught it and looked around

"Busted." Samantha said.

"Hi guys." Danny said timidly.

"Danny?" his mother asked.

He just nodded before everyone ran up to hug him.

"We missed you so much."

"Where have you BEEN?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"What have you been doing?"

"When did you get back?"

"One at a TIME!" Danny shouted as he broke up the hug.

"In order: I missed you guys too. Everywhere. I was scared. Getting a degree in Biology, and a few months ago."

"You remember Sam Manson?" Tucker asked.

"OF COURSE I REMEMBER HER!" Danny shouted appalled that his best friend would ever believe he would forget.

"Well, she went looking for you and we haven't heard from her since." Tucker continued expecting a panicked reaction.

Instead he got,

WHOMP

"Ow. What was that for Mrs. Smith?" he asked Danny's wife as she whacked him upside the head.

"You are still the IDIOT I remember." Sam Manson/Fenton told him.

"What are you talking about? I never met you before in my life."

WHOMP

This time it was courtesy of Valerie that he got another whack.

"Why are you people hitting me?"

"Oh c'mon Tucker." Danny said. "This was the girl who changed the menu in our Freshman year of high school; the Goth of Casper High; and the person's whose lunchbox you threw up in in the third grade but you told her Ricky Marsh did it."

"Oh yeah." Sam said. "I still need to get you for that." She looked at Tucker evilly.

"Oh. Hi Sam." He said before he took off running for his life.

After a few minutes of laughing and chasing,

"Wait a minute!" Tucker exclaimed, "How come you married Dan Smith if you knew Danny would be here?"

Danny, who was still in ghost mode, transformed into Danny Fenton, or as the next generation knew him…

"Mr. Smith!" Sam and Danielle exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Danny Phantom

**Chapter 5: It's Time**

It's been three months since the Open House and Danny and Sam got their names changed back to Fenton.

At 6 am, Danny and Sam were getting ready for work, (well, Danny was. Sam was keeping him company)

"That wasn't too hard." Danny commented.

"What? Telling the people you care most about that you're ok considering you're a halfa?"

"Yep."

"Danny." Sam said all of a sudden.

"Yeah?"

"It's time."

Danny looked at his watch.

"No Sam. School doesn't start for another 2 hours and I don't have to be there until 7 a.m."

"No Danny. I mean, IT'S TIME!" she said clutching her stomach.

"WHAT!"

0000

"I wonder where Mr. Fenton is."

"It's not like him to be this late."

"Where can Uncle Danny be?" Danielle asked Sam.

"I have no idea." Sam told her.

It was 8:30 and Danny Fenton was late to work. Just then, Mr. Lancer came into the room.

"Mr. Fenton wasn't at home. So, until we can find a substitute, this period will be used as a study hall. Which I shall be observing."

GROAN

0000

8 hours later,

"Mr. Fenton?"

"Yes. How is she?"

Danny had permission from Sam to leave the delivery room because he wanted to live to see the child grow up.

"She's fine. And the babies are fine."

"That's good." Danny said as he walked toward her recovery room.

Then he stopped short, turned toward the doctor, and pointed a finger while gaping before asking,

"Did you say BABIES?"

"Yes. Didn't you two check?"

"Not really. Sam said she didn't want any ultrasounds. She said something about ultrasounds not being healthy." He answered a little confused himself.

"Well. Are you going?" The doctor said.

"Huh. Oh yeah." Danny slipped back into reality and left to go see his wife and kids.

0000

"Danny wasn't at school?" Jazz asked.

"No. I hope he's ok." Danielle told her mother.

"Hmmm." Jazz thought.

RING

"I'll get it." John said "Hello?"

"Hello, John?"

"Speaking."

"It's Danny."

"Danny?"

With that, Jazz jumped up and grabbed the phone out of her husband's hand.

"DANIEL FENTON! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DANIELLE TOLD US THAT YOU WEREN'T IN SCHOOL!"

"School? Great. I knew I forgot something."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT!"

"I forgot to call and tell them that I won't be there for a few weeks to a few months."

"WHY?"

"Calm down Jazz. Geez. Don't you want to come down to the Hospital?"

"THE HOSPITAL? WHY WOULD I WANT TO GO!"

"To visit your niece and nephew."

"Neice and neph…? Oh my gosh."

"Did Aunt Sam have the baby?" Danielle asked.

"More like babies." Jazz corrected.

"BabIES?" John asked, "As in more than one?"

"So, can I tell the doctors to expect visitors?"

"You bet. We'll bring Mom, Dad, Valerie, and Tucker."

"Tucker?"

"Yeah. Why not?"


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Danny Phantom

**Chapter 6: The Hospital**

"NOOOO!"

"I see why Danny was hesitant about bringing Tucker." Jazz said to her daughter.

Jazz, John, and Danielle went to go pick up the Fentons and Foleys. Danny had already called his parents, but decided to tell Tucker upfront. Jazz, wanting Danny to tell his best friend, didn't tell the Foleys where they were going. As John pulled into the parking lot, Tucker started to freak.

"Where were you when Sam was born?" Danielle asked her friend's father.

"I had a home birth." Valerie explained. "Don't worry. We had a doctor come to help."

As the group walked into the hospital lobby, the first thing they saw was Danny who was waiting for them.

"You ok Tucker?"

"I'm not in a hospital. I'm in a Modeling Agency."

"Some things never change." Danny and Valerie said in unison.

0000

In Sam's recovery room,

"Hi. I'm your mom." She cooed at the black haired boy that she was holding. "You look just like your dad." She added when he opened his ice blue eyes. "And you look just like me." She told the girl in the bassinette next to her as she opened her violet eyes.

"I'm not in a hospital. I'm in a Modeling Agency."

She heard Tucker in the hallway. She shook her head and whispered to her son, "Some things never change. I wonder how they got Tucker to come."

Just then, everybody entered the room being led by Danny. Danny walked over to his wife and kissed her before picking up his daughter.

"AWWWW"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tucker asked.

"Because we knew that you would think that we took Sam to the Hospital." Danny explained. "I wanted to call, but in the panic of the situation, I kind of forgot the number."

Everybody laughed at that.

"They're so cute." Danielle said. "What are their names?"

Sam and Danny looked at each other before answering.

"His name is Jacob" Sam said

"And her name is Emily" Danny added.

"Jacob and Emily?" John clarified.

"Yeah. We don't see the point in matching names." Sam said.

"Danny, honey." Maddie said, "Do you think that they'll…"

"We've already thought of that Mom." Danny said "If they do, then we'll deal with it. I'll teach them how to use them and between you, Dad, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie, they'll be experts at using the inventions."

"Hopefully," Sam Fenton said, "They won't need to use them before they're old enough."

"Right" everyone agreed

"Hey Dad?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just you haven't freaked out lately."

"PLEASE don't remind me where I'm at."

Everybody laughed as Tucker begged his son.

Jacob and Emily fell asleep.


End file.
